


The Changeling: Loss

by ReigningMoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReigningMoon/pseuds/ReigningMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward suffers a loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2009. It is part one of a bigger story.

Edward is told the transmutation failed. He is told that the armor was found, the blood seal cracked in two.

Broken.

Like his heart. 

He hides his pain and does not cry. Even as he watches the small coffin being lowered into the ground. The coffin is meant for the body of a nine year old child, it contains only the cracked bloodseal. 

Edward stays by the fresh grave, staring off into the distance. He wishes, for an instant, that he could join his mother and brother in the earth. The thought lasts only for the blink of an eye, for a single tear. 

It is the promise the brothers made to each other that now holds the remaining Elric together. The promise to go on, to not look back, to make the best of his life.  
This is what holds Edward Elric's heart together. This is what keeps him from shattering.

This is what turns his face into the setting sun and his feet away from Risembool.  
Back to Central. Back to the military, the only family he has now.

On that long train ride he watches the scenery without seeing it. Ghosts play in his imagination..

"Look, Brother, isn't it beautiful?" 

"Yeh, Al."

"I wonder when we'll see Winry again, Brother?"

"Soon as we get your body back....." 

Ed swallows passed the knot in his throat. Bites his lip. Hands, both flesh and metal, fist involuntarily. 

"I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry." he whispers.

But, he wants to. Oh, dear lord god, he wants to. He wants to scream. He wants to destroy.....he wants to be held. He wants someone....someone....to hold him and pet him and tell him it's okay. Even if it will never, ever, be okay again.

 

"Are you all right, Brother?"

"Yeh. Yeh, sure. I'm fine."


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward turns to his only family

The sight is unnerving, to say the least.

There he is, standing ramrod straight, in full military uniform.

Custom made, Roy Mustang thinks, for it fits perfectly. Long blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail.

A snappy salute.

"Major Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, reporting for duty! Sir!"

Edward is still short, still young. But there will be no terse remarks, no smirk, no snickering.

No, not this time. Not ever, really. There is too much pain in the boy's eyes.

Mustang returns the salute with a seriousness reserved only for special occasions and the Fuhrer. "Stand at ease, Fullmetal." 

Edward obeys instantly.

Mustang opens the file before him. Routine stuff really. Fullmetal is assigned to Colonel Mustang’s command. 

He is to be housed....in the dorms?

The room he shared with Alphonse.

The room with all those memories.

Roy ponders the question; should I even offer....?

"Permission to speak, sir?" Edward says, puberty cracking the boy's voice on the word 'sir'.

"Granted." Mustang decides it is easier to play along.

To let Edward play at soldiers if it will keep an emotional scene from happening? Let Edward hold onto his dignity?

"Sir, I respectfully request transfer to Bachelor Officer's Quarters.”

"Request granted." Roy scribbles a note.

There is a discreet knock on Roy's office door and Riza Hawkeye enters. 

She carrying her usual arm load of papers. Reports. Requests. Military junk mail. She takes in the awkward situation quickly. 

A very worried Colonel, sitting behind the desk.

Wanting to offer sympathy, to take on the role of concerned parental substitute. 

Wanting to talk to the grieving boy as a friend. 

Wanting Edward Elric back draped over his sofa, legs splayed, feet on the table, head leaned back and sarcasm dripping from his lips.

Not this robot.This military stiffness. This person calling him 'Sir!'. This saluting at attention.

Riza sets the stack of papers down. Her eyes are fixed on the boy. 

She is worried, afraid for Edward. She, too, wants to comfort him

The situation is threatening to unleash every carefully hidden shred of maternal instinct she has. 

'Come home with me, Ed. I'll make a nice home cooked dinner. (maybe a glass of wine to loosen the tongue).   
Black Hayate would love to see you.'

Instead, she gives him a nod, and leaves the room.


	3. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

After 2 years it has finally happened.

Edward Elric has snapped. His sanity, what there was of it, is gone. 

He insists the child he holds close is Alphonse.

The child is dead.

A casualty of war.

Collateral damage.

Ed is frantic as only a madman can be.

He wants doctors

He wants help for his sick/wounded brother.

From behind, Mustang hears a voice  
The voice is kind and trying to be soothing

Trying to help

"Ed, come on. Put the kid down, okay? We'll give him a proper burial and..."

Mustang wants to turn and face this voice.

Give it a face and a name

And a........

But, no. It's already too late.

For he is being treated to a demonstration of Fullmetal's true power.

And it is horrifying.

Three soldiers are dead before he can even think.

The Flame Alchemist does his best.

It is a quick round of gunfire from Hawkeye that ends it.

Bullets aimed to wound and disable find their marks.

"Medics!" Roy shouts, "On the double!"

Is this how it must end?

One brother dead?

The other hopelessly insane?

Something tells Roy to take Hawkeye's gun

A single bullet to that blonde head

Will end Fullmetal's misery here and now.

Reunite the brothers at last.

"What are you doing?!"

The gun is knocked out of Roys hand just as he squeezes the trigger

The bullet cuts across Ed's fair skin and blonde hair

Barely missing the Medic.

"What were you thinking?"

Riza is shouting.

Roy Mustang turns away


End file.
